A Casualty of Fun
by chiyosaku4eva
Summary: Things go awry when our favorite couple plays a prank! SasuNaru, ChiyoSaku, OrochiKono, KabuMP, ShikaKanku


One day Naruto was sitting on a bench staring off into space. He wasn't doing much of anything at all. Because, basically, Sasuke was busy on a mission. And he wasn't. So what that meant was that Naruto was bored.

"Hey, Naruto!" Sakura cried running towards the bench that Naruto was sitting on.

"Hey, Sakura," Naruto said, waving enthusiastically.

Sakura sat down next to Naruto very close. "Naruto, I have something to confess to you."

Naruto blinked. "What is it?"

"I love you," Sakura said.

And leaned forward to kiss Naruto. They made out for a couple of minutes before Naruto pulled away.

"Hey! I'm in love with Sasuke!" Naruto insisted and then ran away towards the house that he shared with Sasuke.

Laying down in their shared bed, Naruto stared into space. What had happened? His lips still felt tingly. Oh, dear. Sasuke wouldn't be back for some time. At least a day. What was he supposed to do?

"Naruto!" Konohamaru swung by.

"Hi," Naruto said dejectedly.

"Orochimaru is busy with some fiendish plan right now, so I thought I'd come visit! How are you?" Konohamaru asked.

"I think I might like a girl," Naruto said, pouting profusely.

"What!?" Konohamaru said. "Which girl?"

"Sakura," Naruto replied.

"Sakura's hot. I think you should go for it," Konohamaru counseled.

"I think you are right," Naruto agreed and left Konohmaru to find Sakura.

It didn't take him very long, since she was coming towards his house. "Sakura!" Naruto cried and flung himself at her, caressing her in a sweet sweet hug.

"Naruto!" Sakura replied happily.

And together they went back in the house and had sweet sweet love in Naruto's bed he shared with Sasuke.

Later that night while the pair were sleeping soundly, Sasuke came home from his mission early.

He was greeted with a very displeasing sight.

He didn't even have to say anything. He just whipped out his sword and stabbed Sakura in the back. And totally killed her instantly. Using the sword as a lever, he flung her away off the bed and out the window. He totally didn't care what happened to her dirty, disgusting body.

Settling on the edge of the bed, he prodded Naruto who hadn't woken up through this whole thing. "I'm home," Sasuke whispered in Naruto's ear.

Jerking awake, Naruto looked around confused. "Sasuke?" He asked. He didn't even notice that Sakura was gone.

Sasuke did, though. His eyes glinted evilly and he had rough sex with Naruto in Sakura's blood.

Meanwhile, Chiyobaasama noted something was very wrong with the world. She had had the sneaking suspicion all day. She followed her chakra string that she kept attached to Sakura at all times and to her complete dismay came upon her lover's dead, naked body.

"Oh, my sweet little potato!" Chiyobaasama cried as she cradled Sakura's body to her, her fingers naturally gravitating lower. If you know what I mean. "Who did this to you?"

Sakura's lifeless body said "Sasuke."

That was all Chiyobaasama needed to leap through the window and instantly kill Sasuke who was distracted by ramming into Naruto's behind. It was a swift death.

Naruto didn't even realize what had happened until he felt Sasuke stop moving. And Chiyobaasama's evil cackle.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" Naruto cried as soon as he learned his lover was dead.

Whipping out his kunai Naruto stabbed himself in the heart. Because he just couldn't live without Sasuke. Maybe he had been confused for a brief moment, but now he knew for sure! He loved Sasuke and only Sasuke! He died swiftly.

Chiyobaasama stole Sakura's dead body and kept it for awhile before she was made to release it for burying purposes. When that happened she moved on to her next prey: Ino.

When the news of all this reached Orochimaru's lair, Konohamaru was left in despair. "When you said let's play with their love lives, I didn't think this would happen!"

"It was a casualty of fun," Orochimaru shrugged. He was a little busy at the moment to be comforting a distraught, pregnant Konohamaru. He was busy banging Blanket Feet Boy from the Second Naruto Movie. You know the one. I'm sure you do. He was HOT.

"You just said they'd be confused for a day and then go back to normal! But they all died!" Konohamaru wailed.

Kabuto appeared with Mary Poppins by his side to comfort the wailing boy. Sure, their little game had gone a little awry. But really, these things just happened sometimes. No need to fret.

The end.

P.S. Shikamaru and Kankarou used this moment of grief for everyone to totally get it on with each other, having discovered true love in each other's arms.


End file.
